Wolverine
For other uses of Wolverine, see Wolverine (disambiguation) '' Wolverine '('James Howlett '''or, more commonly, '''Logan) is a mutant with adamantium claws, animal-like senses and regenerative healing. Biography ''X-Men Origins: Wolverine Prologue'' ﻿James "Jimmy" Howlett was born in 1832 in northwestern Canada. In 1845, James lies sick in his bed, with Victor keeping him company. James' father arrives to check in on him before heading downstairs to settle a dispute with Victor's father, Thomas Logan. James hears a gunshot and runs down to see what has happened. His father had been shot by Thomas. It is under this grief-stricken incident that James' mutation begins to manifest, with bone claws slowly emerging from his knuckles. In a wild rage, he screams and impales Thomas with his new claws. However, just before he dies, Thomas reveals to James that he is his real father. James runs away after his mother Elizabeth is horrified by her son's mutation. As he is running, Victor catches up with him and vows that since they were brothers, they would look out for each other no matter what. Over the next 120 years, James and Victor fight for the United States in the American Civil War, World War I (on the Western Front), World War II (participating in the D-Day Invasion), and the Vietnam War. ''The Wolverine Prologue'' Sometime during 1944 or 1945, James transfers from the European front to the Pacific front, where he is captured by Japanese forces and is sent to a POW camp near Nagasaki. During the Nagasaki bombing on August 9, 1945, James saves the life of Ichirō Yashida, a young officer in the Japanese Imperial Army. After saving his life, Yashida thanks him and offers a Japanese sword as a token gratitude. James refuses, but says to hold onto it for him, promising to return for it in the future. ''X-Men: First Class In 1962, while traveling the world searching for mutants to fight the Hellfire Club, a young Charles Xavier and Erik Lehnsherr come across James in a bar. They introduced themselves, but before they can continue, he dismisses them. So they leave him be and train and teach the mutants they have. X-Men Origins: Wolverine ﻿After a firing squad is unable to kill them for murdering a senior officer, Colonel William Stryker asks them to join a special team of mutants he's put together - Team X. James and Victor agree to join. The team arrives in Lagos, Nigeria and attacks a compound there. After defeating the compound's security forces, they obtain a mysterious rock - later discovered as adamantium, from the compound's leader and discover that orignates from a remote village. Upon arriving at the village, they are informed that the rock fell from the sky as a meteor. Stryker wants more information, and has Wade Wilson interrogate in his place because he speaks the language. After receiving no further answers, Stryker orders the team to attack the villagers. Logan, however, stops them before they can do so. After a brief argument with Victor, Logan quits the team and promptly leaves them, ignoring Victor's calling out to him. ﻿Six years later, James (now using his biological father's name, Logan) is living in western Canada, working as a lumberjack and living with a school-teacher named Kayla. After many years of seeing combat as a soldier, Logan now desires a more quiet and tranquil life. One night, Kayla tells him a story about the moon and her partner, whose name meant "Wolverine." Eventually, Stryker and Agent Zero find Logan at his job. Styker asks him to rejoin his team, but Logan rebuffs him and leaves in his car. One day, while Logan is at work, Kayla is attacked by Victor. Sensing Victor's presense in the area, he rushes to Kayla's abandoned car, but finds that he is too late for any kind of rescue. Kayla is dead, and understands that this is Victor's doing. ﻿That evening, he finds Victor in a bar and, in a state of rage, lunges at him. After a brutal fight, Victor snaps off Logan's bone claws on his left hand before throwing him in front of a moving truck. Later, he wakes up in an emergency room, where Stryker happens to be present. Styker tells him he can help Logan exact revenge on Victor with an experimental procedure. Logan agrees to go through with it, but also warns that he is bent solely for revenge, and warns Styrker not to get in his way. Before the adamantium procedure takes place, Logan asks for new dog tags with the name "Wolverine" on them, a reference to the story Kayla told him. Stryker binds Logan's bones with adamantium, and he flat lines afterwards. After a few moments, though, he awakes and escapes the facility after hearing Stryker order that his memories be erased. Logan continues to flee until he finds a barn and hides in it. The elderly couple who owns the barn offer him food and shelter. Although wary of him at first, they soon warm up to him, even giving Logan a jacket which belonged to their son and allowing him to take their motorcycle for a spin. However, just before offering him breakfeast, Agent Zero kills the couple. The barn is bombed as Logan escapes on the bike. After a long and daring chase, he attacks Zero's helicopter and takes it down. After killing Zero, Logan attempts to locate the two remaining members of Team X and finds Kestrel (John Wraith) and Blob (Fred Dukes) in Las Vegas. While Logan tries to inquires Dukes about Stryker's activities, a misunderstanding ensues, leading to a boxing match between the two. Logan ends up beating Dukes and interrogates him until he is told about a mutant and former prisoner named Remy LeBeau, or as most people call him, Gambit. ﻿Logan and Kestrel find Gambit in New Orleans and asks him about Stryker's Island, where mutants are being held hostage for Stryker's new project, Weapon XI. Gambit, believing that Logan wants to take him back to the Island, attacks him. Soon, Logan sees Kestrel's dead body with Victor crouching next to it, collecting samples of Kestrel's DNA. Enraged, Logan fights Victor and nearly kills him before Gambit interrupts, allowing Victor to escape. After defeating Gambit, Logan clarifies his intentions and convinces him to take him to the Island. With Gambit's help, Logan arrives at the Island, which turns out to be Three Mile Island. ﻿There, he finds Stryker, who tells him about Deadpool, and reveals that Kayla (present on the Island) wasn't really killed. Eventually, Victor arrives and again engages in a clash with Logan. When Logan has the chance to decapitate him, Kayla talks him out of it and he spares him. Kayla informs Logan that her sister, Emma, is being held captive on the Island, and he agrees to help her and the other imprisoned mutants. After freeing them, he is stopped by Deadpool - now controlled by Stryker. They clash as the other mutants flee. Logan climbs one of the nuclear reactor's cooling towers, with Deadpool following him. Just as Deadpool is about to decapitate him, (at the command of Stryker), Victor shoves him off Logan, explaining the only reason he saved him was so he could kill him himself. They soon end up fighting Deadpool together. During the fight, Deadpool's built-in optic blasts activate, threatening both Logan and Victor. Just before Deadpool can kill Victor, Logan slashes Deadpool through the neck, decapitating him. He kicks Deadpool into the nuclear reactor, his head falling off as he tumbles below with his optic blasts still activated. After helping Victor, Logan states that he wants nothing more to with him. Victor simply responds that, as brothers, they will always look out for each other, and jumps off the reactor. As the reactor starts to tumble, Logan follows, collapsing as he lands. ﻿Just before a piece of the reactor lands on Logan, Gambit saves him by breaking up the piece. Gambit and Logan briefly split up, with Gambit going to help the children and Logan attending to Kayla. Logan carries her a few steps before Stryker shoots him in the back. In a feral rage, he turns and sprints at Stryker, eventually jumping after him. As he is in mid-leap, Logan is shot in the head by Stryker with adamantium bullets, and falls to the ground, unconscious - losing his memory. Just as Stryker is about to kill Kayla, she grabs his ankle orders him to leave using her powers of persuasion before dying. As Logan awakes, he has forgotten everything and everyone, including Gambit and Kayla. However, when he sees Kayla's corpse, he shuts her eyes. Gambit and Logan soon go separate ways. In an added scene at the end of the movie, Wolverine is seen drinking at a bar in Japan. When the bartender asks if he is drinking to forget, Wolverine replies that he's actually drinking to remember. X-Men ﻿Years later, Logan is seen as a cigar-smoking loner who wanders from place-to-place in Canada. He participates in cage fights to make money, taking advantage of the enhanced durability that his adamantium skeleton and healing factor grant him. Later in the bar, he is confronted by Marie, now calling herself Rogue. It is here that she sees Wolverine's retractable adamantium claws, when the latter engages in a brawl. When he is about to leave in his truck, Rogue introduces herself to him and asks if she can come along. At first he declines, but soon changes his mind and takes her with him. ﻿On their way, his truck is attacked Sabretooth (a further mutated Victor Creed). Wolverine tries to battle with him, but is knocked out. Before Sabretooth can do any further damage, he is stopped and chased away by Cyclops and Storm, who rescue both Wolverine and Rogue and brings them to the X-Mansion. When Dr. Jean Grey tries to treat Wolverine, he regains consciousness and immediately attempts to escape. He finds out that there are mutants like him there who are trying to control their unnatural abilities under the tutelage of Professor X. Xavier persuades Wolverine to stay with them and become part of the X-Men, as he could get an opportunity to learn more about his forgotten past. Wolverine reluctantly agrees and stays. ﻿Later, Mystique, impersonating as Bobby Drake, tells Rogue to leave as "she is a danger to everybody else" because she had used Wolverine's regenerative healing powers to heal wounds he had unintentionally given her. This is actually a trick to lure Rogue out of the X-Mansion so that she could be used by Magneto to control a machine that could turn all humans into mutants. When Wolverine finds out about Rogue's absence he persuades her to return to Xavier's school, but the pair are intercepted by Magneto, who kidnaps Rogue. Wolverine, along with Jean, Cyclops and Storm, head to the Statue of Liberty, where Magneto is implementing his plan. In the process, Wolverine encounters Mystique and stabs her. He is also challenged by Sabretooth, and they both engage in a fight atop the Statue of Liberty. Cyclops intervenes and knocks Sabretooth off with an optic blast. Wolverine gets carried to the Statue's torch on wind created by Storm, frees Rogue from Magneto, and gives her his powers so she can heal. They return to the X-Mansion. Xavier gives Wolverine a hint for the search of his past as promised, directing him to Alkali Lake in Canada. Wolverine then leaves the mansion on Cyclops' motorbike heading to Alkali Lake. X2: X-Men United ﻿Wolverine arrives at Alkali Lake, only finds an old and deserted facility, giving him no clue about his forgotten past. Disappointed, he returns to the X-Mansion. Upon returning, Wolverine is given the responsibility to look after the mutant children in the mansion in Professor X's absence, who plans to visit Magneto in his "plastic prison" with Cyclops to discover what he knows regarding the recent attack on the President. Jean Grey and Storm also leave in search of Nightcrawler, who was found guilty of attacking the President. While the Professor is interrogating Magneto, he learns that Magneto had leaked all the information about the X-Mansion and the Cerebro to Stryker. Professor X is later kidnapped along with Cyclops by Stryker's forces. Back in the X-Mansion, at night, Wolverine has nightmares of his involvement in the mysterious Weapon X program, and decides to walk around the mansion, where he starts chatting with Iceman. All of a sudden, Stryker along with his combat force - HYDRA, invades the mansion and starts to the look for Cerebro. Wolverine takes out many of the soldiers and saves the mutant children. He instructs Colossus, Iceman, Rogue and Pyro to leave. As Wolverine is about to escape with them, he is confronted by Stryker, whose presence provokes more forgotten memories in his mind. However, he shakes out of it and leaves with the remaining X-Men in a car for Boston to Bobby's house. Meanwhile, Stryker finds the Cerebro and steals important components to it so he can construct his own version. ﻿When Storm, Jean Grey and Nightcrawler, learn of the attack on the X-Mansion from Wolverine, they head towards Boston in the X-Jet to recruit the X-Men from Bobby's house. During their journey, Magneto and Mystique, who helped the former to escape from his prison, offer their help to the X-Men in bringing down William Stryker, who, as revealed by Magneto, was planning to use Xavier and his handling of the Stryker's Cerebro to kill all the mutants on Earth. He also reveals Stryker's base of operations to be the Alkali Lake. The X-Men agree to the alliance. At Alkali Lake, Jean discovers that Stryker's base is underground. Mystique, impersonating Wolverine, infiltrates the base and tricks Stryker's troops into opening a gateway for the X-Men to enter. There, Wolverine decides to explore the base by himself, and he comes across an abandoned laboratory. He starts to remember what had happened to him and how he was experimented upon with the adamantium. Stryker arrives and clears Wolverine's doubts, revealing that he had created the "animal within Wolverine". Just before Wolverine can get his hands on him, Lady Deathstrike, who battles Wolverine. Wolverine soon incapacitates her by injecting her with hot adamantium. Wolverine then trails Styker, while the X-Men rescue Cyclops, Xavier the kidnapped mutant children. ﻿After the destruction of his base, Stryker attempts to flee in his helicopter but is caught by Wolverine and interrogated. Stryker refuses to cooperate and is pinned by Wolverine, leaving him to be drowned when the dam collapses. As the X-Men leave, Jean sacrifices herself to protect them from the flood. Both Wolverine and Cyclops mourn her death. X-Men: The Official Game Not long after Jean's death, Wolverine takes out his anger and frustration during a simulation of his battle with Sabretooth (as originally seen in ''X-Men) in the Danger Room. After nearly being defeated, Iceman arrives and Wolverine agrees to run his training program that the still-mourning Cyclops was to supposed to run him through. Soon after, Professor X asks the X-Men to return to Alkali Lake to retrieve irreplaceable parts from Cerebro. Once inside, they discover a group of HYDRA ransacking the base. Nightcrawler and Colossus are sent to find the Cerebro parts while Wolverine and Storm investigate HYDRA's presence. Both soon discover that Stryker had a back-up plan to eradicate mutantkind: the Sentinels. Wolverine soon encounters Lady Deathstrike - who survived her apparent death in X2. She knocks out Storm and locks her in a chest while she battles Logan in the eye of a hurricane - created by Storm in her panic. After Logan defeats her, Deathstrike escapes with HYDRA, the remaining Sentinels, and the Mastermold (a gigantic Sentinel "factory"). Wolverine tells Storm he is going to follow because Deathstrike is a key to his past - however small. He promises to return as he attaches himself to Deathstrike's helicopter - which is going to Tokyo - while Iceman, Storm, Colossus, and Nightcrawler return to the Institute. In Tokyo, Wolverine infiltrates HYDRA's main base and interrupts a conversation between Deathstrike and Silver Samurai - the latter telling the former not to feel dishonored by Stryker's method of controlling her (using Jason's serum in X2). As he interrupts their discussion, the Silver Samurai runs away - leaving Wolverine to fight Deathstrike. As they battle each other, he emerges victorious when she is crushed under a pile of rubble. Wolverine then follows Silver Samurai to his base. He tells Wolverine that he is a mutant, and if he can defeat him in combat, he will tell him how to defeat the Sentinels through the Mastermold. The Silver Samurai's power is the ability to charge his sword with energy - letting it slice through nearly anything and channeling energy blasts through it. After defeating the Samurai in combat, Wolverine gains the information and tells the X-Men how to defeat Mastermold. In Hong Kong, the X-Men are attacked by the new towering Giant Sentinels, crashing the X-Jet and leaving Iceman to defeat them. Iceman wipes out the Sentinels as Mastermold lurks in the distance. Magneto and his Brotherhood of Mutants (having made a temporary alliance with Xavier to defeat the enemy) arrive, and he uses his powers of magnetism to crush the Sentinels. With the temporary alliance now over, Magneto sends Sabretooth (who survived his fall from the Statue of Liberty) after a new recruit for his Brotherhood: Jason Stryker, whose mind control powers could serve as a great asset. Arriving inside the Mastermold, Nightcrawler attempts to disable its control center while he is aided by a different, nicer "apparition" of Jason Stryker who helps point the way through the maze of the Mold's body. When he arrives at the Mastermold's command center, he finds Jason, who hates his younger manifestation - a reference to his split psyche. Wolverine arrives in the Mastermold, and Jason uses his powers to make Wolverine fight a horde of himself in a mental battle. Victorious, Wolverine heads to Nightcrawler's location in the Mastermold's "head". Jason tries to distract Nightcrawler, but fails. Nightcrawler disables the Mastermold's neural net and Iceman destroys the Mastermold's core - rendering it useless. Sabretooth soon arrives, knocking Nightcrawler out and taking the wheelchair-bound Jason before Wolverine intervenes and attacks him. After an intense battle, Wolverine throws Sabretooth from a great height to a supposed (but unlikely) death. After this battle, Wolverine and the X-Men return to the Institute. ''X-Men: The Last Stand Wolverine with the X-Men are seen training in the Danger Room. Wolverine is not in his X-Men uniform and is smoking a cigar while Storm leads the team, as he makes it harder for her to control the team. He makes Colossus throw him to the Sentinels' head and cuts it off. To Storm's disgust, she complains to Logan about his actions as he then justifies himself saying that he was just a substitute to Cyclops who is still mourning Jean's death. Professor Xavier later sends Wolverine and Storm to investigate Alkali Lake. When they arrive, the two encounter telekinetically floating rocks, Cyclops' glasses, and an unconscious Jean. Xavier explains that the majority of Jean's power is seated in her unconscious mind and that, as a result, her powers are largely fueled by instinct, and not under her complete control. In fact, Jean was so powerful that he had to put telepathic blocks on her mind to help keep her powers under control. Her bottled up powers manifested themselves as an id-like alternate personality called the "Dark Phoenix". ﻿Wolverine is initially disgusted to learn that Xavier had kept Jean in check telepathically, but when she awakens, he realizes she is not the Jean Grey he knew. Wolverine inquires about Cyclops, but she cannot remember and fears she has killed him. Jean pleads with Wolverine to kill her before she harms anybody else, but when he refuses, the Phoenix surfaces and telekinetically slams him into a wall. She then makes her escape. Magneto, also aware that Jean's powers are loose, meets Xavier at Jean's house. The two men try to win Jean's loyalty until the Dark Phoenix resurfaces, unleashing her devastating power. Soon Wolverine fights Juggernaut, and Storm battling Callisto, taking out Quill and Arclightfirst. Furious at being caged within Jean's subconscious for 20 years, Phoenix destroys her family's house, disintegrates Xavier, and leaves with Magneto. Wolverine and Storm profoundly mourn Charles' death. ﻿Following the losses of Xavier, Cyclops, and Rogue (who decides to take the mutant cure), the X-Men regroup and confront Magneto's enlarged Brotherhood of Mutants, which is attacking the Worthington Labs pharmaceutical facility on Alcatraz Island. During the battle, Shadowcat leaves to save Leech and at the end of the battle, Beast injects Magneto with the cure, nullifying his mutant powers. After this, Wolverine nearly coaxes Jean back to sanity. However, soldiers arrive and fire upon Jean. The Dark Phoenix quickly emerges and begins to disintegrate everything and everyone around her. While the X-Men and the surviving mutants and humans flee to safety, Wolverine fights his way to Jean, relying upon his healing abilities to save him from her destructive power. Momentarily gaining control, Jean begs Wolverine to save her. Telling Jean he loves her, Wolverine reluctantly kills her by stabbing her in the stomach with his claws. The Wolverine About two years after the events of ''The Last Stand, Logan returns to the Canadian wilderness. Haunted and guilt-ridden by Jean Grey's death, Logan again seeks the quiet life, attempting to renounce his life of violence. After getting into a fight with some men at the bar, Yukio tracks his whereabouts and takes him to Japan to see the man he saved from the Nagasaki bombing in 1945, Yashida, now the head of the Yashida Corporation. Wolverine meets Yashida, who wants to return the favor and take his immortality away from him and give it to himself, who is dying of cancer. After Wolverine refuses, he meets his son Shingen Yashida and his granddaugher Mariko Yashida - whom he saves the life of following a suicide attempt. That night, while Wolverine dreams of Jean, Viper injects a robotic parasite into him body, affecting his healing ability. The next morning, Wolverine attends the funeral of Yashida, where he saves Mariko from Yakuza assassins with the help of Kenuichio Harada. Wolverine gets shot multiple times and finds he is not healing as quickly as before. After getting Mariko to safety, Wolverine follows her onto a bullet train, where he encounters more Yakuza assassins and kills them before they hide in a local motel. He stands guard in the rain while Mariko sleeps, and soon passes out from his injuries after having a hallucination of Jean. He awakens to find Mariko getting the motel owner's grandson, a veterinarian, to stitch him up. Wolverine and Mariko then hide in Yashida's house in southern Japan, and as they start to fall for each other, Logan reveals moments from his past such as the war and Jean. Yukio then has a vision of Logan dying with blood everywhere and his heart in his hand, not beating. She attempts to warn him but is too late, as Mariko is captured by the Yakuza who, after intimidating him, revealed to be hired by Mariko's fiance - the corrupt Chief of Justice Norubo Mori. After going to his hotel with Yukio, he reveals that Shingen had hired the kidnapping before being thrown off by Wolverine, landing in a pool. Wolverine and Yukio arrive at Yashida Corporation, where he finds the parasite on his heart. He starts to extract it when Shingen enters, with Yukio defending Wolverine. Wolverine dies in the process, but has his healing ability restored and revives, killing Shingen. Yukio and Wolverine then follow Harada and Viper to the research center to find Mariko, where Wolverine is attacked by Harada and the Yashida family's ninja clan. He is then placed in a machine created by Viper, where she reveals the plans of extracting his immortality and introduces her associate, the Silver Samurai, who cuts through Wolverine's claws. Mariko escapes from Harada and manages to direct the machine Logan is in into the Silver Samurai's sword strike, breaking it and freeing him. The Silver Samurai, who revealed as Yashida, drills through his adamantium claws and extracts his immortality. Mariko then stabs him as Wolverine's bone claws start to grow back. Yashida takes a final stab from Wolverine and falls to his death. After passing out, Wolverine had one more hallucination of Jean and moves on from her death. Logan says goodbye to Mariko, now head of the Yashida Corporation, and boards a plane with Yukio, who reminds him that she is still his bodyguard and they depart. Two years later, Wolverine is at an airport and is approached by Magento and Charles Xavier about a new threat to wipe out all mutants. ''X-Men: Days of Future Past ''To Be Added Powers, Abilities and Weaknesses Powers *'Adamantium Claws' - Wolverine's signature ability. These claws are three retractable claws on each hand made from an indestructible metal called adamantium. Wolverine's claws were originally his own bones, but his bones were later bonded with the adamantium. These metal claws allow him to cut through any substance. However, due to Magneto's powers, Wolverine can easily be defeated by him. *'Regenerative Healing Factor' - Wolverine has a remarkable healing factor, allowing him to heal various wounds. He can completely heal in a matter of seconds. In addition, this healing factor dramatically slows down Wolverine's aging process, allowing him to live over 190 years but with the appearance of an adult between the ages of 30 and 40. *'Superhuman Strength' - As a mutant, Wolverine possesses immense strength. He is able to carry himself, even after the adamantium is bonded with his bones. *'Enhanced Senses' - Wolverine has heightened senses, such as enhanced smell of scent and hearing. Wolverine is able to track down and identify people through their scent alone. Abilities *'Expert Combatant' - Due to his advanced age and experiences in various wars, Wolverine is well-versed in unarmed and armed combat and self-defense. *'Weapons Proficiency' - Wolverine is proficient in handling any firearm thanks to his war experiences. Weaknesses *'Decapitation' - If Wolverine's head was to be decapitated, he wouldn't be able to regenerate/heal himself and thus, would kill him. Relationships *Sabretooth - Half-Brother and Ally turned Enemy *Silverfox - Former Lover﻿ *Professor X - Mentor *Storm - Friend and Teammate *Jean Grey - Crush and Teammate *Cyclops - Rival and Teammate *Rogue - Friend and Teammate *Iceman - Teammate *Beast - Teammate *Nightcrawler - Teammate *Shadowcat - Teammate *Colossus - Teammate *John Wraith - Friend and Former Teammate *Chris Bradley - Former Teammate *Gambit - Friend *Cannonball - Student *Mirage - Student *Sage - Student *Magneto - Enemy *Mystique - Enemy *Toad - Enemy *Pyro - Enemy *Juggernaut - Enemy *Deadpool - Former Teammate turned Enemy *William Stryker - Former Boss and Enemy *Lady Deathstrike - Enemy *Viper - Enemy Trivia *Wolverine's Dog Tag number is 458 25 243. *When Wolverine complains about the leather costumes in X-Men, Cyclops replies with "What would you prefer, yellow spandex?", a reference to Wolverine's costume in the comics. *An alternate scene of X-Men: The Last Stand shows that Wolverine has returned to Alberta, Canada and continues his lonely life, even meeting the barman from the first film. External links * Category:Heroes Category:Characters portrayed younger Category:Teachers Category:Weapon X Category:Unusual Features Category:Mutants who look Younger Category:Male Category:Brown Hair Category:Cameo Category:X-Men Origins: Wolverine Characters Category:X-Men: First Class Characters Category:X-Men Characters Category:X-Men: The Last Stand Characters Category:The Wolverine Characters Category:Howlett Family Category:Brown Eyes Category:X-Men: Days of Future Past Characters Category:Mutants Category:Canadians Category:Team X Category:Regenerative Healing Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Mercenaries Category:Claws Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Lovers Category:Military Category:WWII Category:Osteokinesis Category:Enhancement Category:X2: X-Men United Characters